


The Roses Mystery

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles," he had asked, pointing at the glass jar half filled with water and the brightly colored roses it held. "Where'd those come from?"</p><p>Stiles, who interestingly enough had been avoiding looking at the table (and it's new center piece), glanced up at him and then at the makeshift jar. The manner in which Stiles' ears went pink had the Sheriff's suspicions rising in a heartbeat. "You mean the jar?" Stiles asked innocently. Too bad for him, the flush spreading across his face told a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roses Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Stiles is just under 18 in this fic but no shenanigans of any kind happen
> 
> My entry for the Mating Games week 1 bonus round!

As soon as he was home, the Sheriff made a beeline to the dining table. He could hear Stiles' puttering around in the kitchen, doubtlessly putting dinner together but The Sheriff ignored the sounds of clattering pots and pans in favor of staring at the innocent bunch of roses sitting in the middle of the table. They were eight roses in total and very pretty. A lovely red shade. The Sheriff was confident they would look even better once they were fully bloomed.  
  
He had noticed the flowers first thing in the morning, eyeing them with a confused frown because they sure as hell hadn't been there during dinner. "Stiles," he had asked, pointing at the glass jar half filled with water and the brightly colored roses it held. "Where'd those come from?"  
  
Stiles, who interestingly enough had been avoiding looking at the table (and it's new center piece), glanced up at him and then at the makeshift jar. The manner in which Stiles' ears went pink had the Sheriff's suspicions rising in a heartbeat. "You mean the jar?" Stiles asked innocently. Too bad for him, the flush spreading across his face told a different story.  
  
"The roses, Stiles." What followed was a sudden, and fairly confusing even by Stiles' standard, rambling on the importance of bees and how the flowers were important as such. "If that's the cause," The Sheriff had asked in the end when his son had  _finally_  paused to take a breath, "why aren't they outside?"   
  
He'd never gotten an answer because Stiles had rushed out, red faced and yelling about being late for school. The Sheriff finished his coffee with a wry smile. He supposed it was a nice thing his kid was shit at lying.  _'But why didn't he just admit he'd yanked them out of the ground?'_  he wondered, eyeing the tiny clump of dirt resting at the bottom of the jar. Now that he looked closer, it was clear the ends had been snapped off instead of snipped by scissors.  
  
The answer came to him in the form of a report filed by Mr. Jenkins, who lived down the lane. The Sheriff stared at the page, muttering, "Aw hell." when he read the details. According to the man, some 'hoodlum' had vandalized his garden by stealing several of his prized roses. It wasn't the first time Mr. Jenkins had made such reports but it  _was_  the first time the Sheriff was confident he knew who the culprit was. After all, there were only so many men who matched the 'tall, dark hair all spiked up, pale eyes, really thick eyebrows' description provided.   
  
Now why the hell would Derek go and steal roses from someone's garden?   
  
It took less than a minute for his brain to spit an answer.  
  
Which led him back home, standing there staring at the roses with a growing sense of resignation.   
  
There was no doubt about it. Mr. Jenkin's stolen roses were sitting in the middle of his dining table . Flowers which Derek Hale had stolen and given to his son. He could feel a headache coming on. The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly when he realized that nope, that wasn't going to help the throbbing pain go away.   
  
"Dad?" Stiles' curious tone made the older man look up, "You okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine." He waved away his son's concern, pulling his chair out before sitting down in it. The man wondered if he ought to take the long way or the short way to get to the answer he didn't want and wouldn't like.  
  
Might as well rip the bandaid off, he decided as Stiles declared, "Hope you're hungry. I made healthy lasagna!" It would be a lot less painful on both their parts.

Heaving a long sigh, the Sheriff waited for Stiles to walk in and place the lasagna pan down before drawling, "Mind telling me why Derek Hale is giving you flowers?"  
  
His question caused Stiles' body to jerk. The sudden movement caused the spoon deep inside the dish to jerk as well, resulting in a good spoonful of meat, cheese and veggies to fly out and hit the far wall. The Sheriff watched the food slide down the wall, slowly turning his gaze over to his son's flushed face before raising his eyebrows questioningly.   
  
It took a minute for Stiles' mouth to stop flapping open and close and eek out, "He's an old school romantic?"  
  
The Sheriff waited for a punch line, expecting Stiles to launch into a joke of some kind but none came. Instead his almost eighteen year old son's face went from pink to red a his eyes glanced over the roses in question. And here he'd been thinking Derek might have been cursed or something into stealing the flowers. Or maybe that the flowers were part of some ritual of sorts Stiles needed to perform. The reality was far different than his most optimistic guesses.   
  
"You'd better tell your Romeo he needs to go apologize to Mr. Jenkins." The Sheriff finally said, helping himself to the lasagna. "And if he wants to give you flowers, he should buy them next time."


End file.
